1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to thin film transistor substrates, methods of manufacturing the same and display devices including the same. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to thin film transistor substrates capable of realizing high resolution, methods of manufacturing the same and display devices including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A thin film transistor (“TFT”) is widely used as a switching device of a display device including, e.g., an organic light emitting display (“OLED”) device, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device, etc. The TFT may include a gate electrode electrically connected to a gate line, a semiconductor layer insulated from the gate electrode, and source and drain electrodes electrically connected to the semiconductor layer.
When an area for the TFT is increased, an aperture ratio and a resolution of the display device may be decreased.